


Jack and the Pleasure Drone

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Robots, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: Aku deploys a new robot to capture the samurai.





	Jack and the Pleasure Drone

There was something odd about this beetle drone.

For one, it was a single drone that approached him, as opposed to the normal all-out group assault.

For another, even after a few deft swings of his sword that the beetle dodged with little effort, it made no attempts to attack him. It simply stood still, as though it were waiting for something. It was unmistakably one of Aku's robots, but was it possible that it had a change of heart? He didn't want to test that possibility--he knew all too well of how much Aku loved taking advantage of his sentimentality--but he didn't want to risk needlessly killing a robot that had no evil urges, if it had any urges at all.

Jack did not sheath his blade in case of a sneak attack, and turned to walk away.

Even with his blade ready in hand, his reflexes were not quick enough to dodge or cut at the metal wires that snatched him. The wires tightly wound themselves around his wrists, ankles, and waist, then sent out an electric current that shocked him enough to drop his sword. Struggling against its bonds, he was pulled toward the beetle.

The beetle swung one of its scythe appendages at the front of his gi, ripping it to shreds but failing to make contact at his skin. Despite its strength, it appeared to be of the same skill level as Aku's other beetle drones. Jack strained, readying himself to try and dodge the next swing of the scythe, but the beetle remained in a still state.

"What are you trying to do?" demanded Jack, though he didn't anticipate an answer.

To his surprise, the robot responded promptly in a monotone: [I did not come to attack you, samurai, but to subdue you.]

"How do you intend to subdue me through any means other than attack?!"

[Violence is not the only way to subdue a human, samurai.]

Jack stared at the beetle wordlessly. If it intended to approach him peacefully, then why the restraints?

He jumped as he felt something slick and metallic slither up his leg. Jack had been too busy looking the beetle in the eye to notice that it had released another, thicker cable. Another swipe of the scythe came at him, this time at his lower garments, shredding them along with his undergarments. Jack gasped, trying to cross his legs but continuing to be held back by the bonds. He knew it didn't matter, the robot likely didn't care one way or another, but he couldn't bear the thought of being exposed like this.

[Relax, samurai. There is nothing to be ashamed of.]

"Wh…what trickery is…what do you intend on doing to me?"

[I intend you to bring you to Aku. I will subdue you first…with pleasure.]

Jack couldn't manage out a "What" before he felt he cable that had been traveling up his body wrap itself around his cock. He let out a distressed yell that dissolved into a moan as he felt the cable lightly vibrating against his cock, moving up and down his shaft. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, summoning all the strength he could muster to free himself of these bonds.

[I see you are not accepting of this pleasure, samurai. I will assist in making your experience more pleasurable.]

Two more thick cables emerged. Jack growled futilely at them--a growl that was softened by whimpers at the back of his throat--as they advanced toward his chest and gently rubbed against his nipples, using the same light vibrations as the one continuing its work at his cock. Uncontrollable shivering seized at Jack's body as the vibrations made his nipples erect and his cock hard. Sweat beaded at his forehead and his grunts turned into helpless pants.

[Increasing vibration.]

"No! Ah…!"

The cables throbbed hard against his nipples and cock, sending Jack's body into a shuddering frenzy. Ecstasy ascended through his body like a volcano on the verge of eruption. He yelled as he tried pulling at the bonds, and subsequently moaned as the vibrations distracted him. His body was growing exhausted with the constant fighting it did outwardly while pleasure spread rapidly throughout him inwardly.

And finally, there was release.

Jack came, his fluids spurting out and landing on the robot's jewel-like eyes. Sparks of electricity shot out and smoke fumes rose from its body.

[WARNING…SYSTEMS…F-F-FAILING…]

Jack seized the opportunity to tear himself away from the wires and cables, and flipped the distance to where he had dropped his sword. He wasted no time in picking up the blade and jumping through the air, letting out his loudest battle cry as he split the beetle in two and it exploded behind him.

Jack fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

 _I hope not to cross paths with an enemy more unusual than this one_ , he thought, shuddering at the thought of Aku taking this concept a step further.

His thoughts were interrupted by a draft that breezed between his legs. He hastily covered his crotch. Right. He needed clothes. Again.


End file.
